tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Interpol
Interpol, the International Criminal Police Organization, is a group dedicated to dealing with crimes on an international level. If crimes such as theft, smuggling and piracy happen across multiple of their membership countries the organization gets involved given the jurisdiction to see that the crimes stop. History Interpol was originally the International Criminal Police Commission, which reformed into the modern organization after World War II. Originally dedicated to simply helping cooperation between police forces across Europe, Interpol slowly expanded over time, the biggest change coming in 1989. After decades of primarily being a liaison organization, with Interpol members officers rather than agents able to make arrests, a major shift in world policies following the decline of the Soviet Union saw Interpol as a more accepted international law enforcement service. It took a few years but Interpol was greatly expanded, going from having simply one bureau per member nation to in some cases three or more, with both field offices that typically housed up to ten members as well as field teams with various duties. The overall shift in Interpol's nature took roughly ten years to complete, Europol being formed to help address the original mandate of Interpol as it became more of an international police force. Regulations still require that Interpol only get involved in situations of international crime, with terrorism, smuggling, piracy and international crime sprees their focus. Besides Task Forces which can be formed to deal with specific incidents field teams also work for certain desks that are dedicates to crimes of a specific nature. The desks include the Grand Theft Division, which is dedicated to theft on an international scale; Recovery Division, dedicated to hunting down targets holding kidnapping victims or stolen property; and the Syndicate Division, dedicated to investigating organized crime on an international scale. Interpol is considered to have precedence on any case flagged by their organization, but at the same time they must remain respectful of local authorities and make an effort to liaison unless it is considered a risk to the operation. Arrests, while named for international law, usually see the criminal held in the nation of capture until it can be decided which nation has claim to the criminal. The International Temporal Enforcement Agency, due to the secrecy of their organization, is treated in the media as being an Interpol team. As the ITEA was effectively spun-off from Interpol the designation is not entirely inaccurate, though the ITEA retains autonomy under the United Nations. Interpol, however, has the most seats on the ITEA's Oversight Committee. Members Administration and Stationed Agents Sophie Marceau.jpg|Julienne Bertrand Secretary General|link=Julienne Bertrand Michelle Gomez.jpg|Marisa Guerrero Chief of Staff to the Secretary General|link=Marisa Guerrero Jennifer Ehle.jpg|Katrina Kraft Director of Grand Theft Division|link=Katrina Kraft Kathleen Robertson.jpg|Slaine Labrie Assistant Director of Grand Theft Division|link=Slaine Labrie Salli Richardson-Whitfield.jpg|Paulina Samford Psychologist|link=Paulina Samford Clive Owen.jpg|Raymond Bishop London Section Chief|link=Raymond Bishop Nathan Fillion.jpg|Ryan Tully Vancouver Section Chief|link=Ryan Tully Marg Helgenberger.jpg|Emily Price New York Section Chief|link=Emily Price Jeremy Lindsay Taylor.jpg|Peter Colsen Melbourne Section Chief|link=Peter Colsen Sophia Myles.jpg|Larissa Penbrook London Agent|link=Larissa Penbrook Manu Bennett.jpg|Talon Bardsley Melbourne Agent|link=Talon Bardsley Kirsty Lee Allan 3.jpg|Nelly White Melbourne Agent|link=Nelly White Daniel Ewing.jpg|Warren Durant Melbourne Agent|link=Warren Durant Ryan Reynolds.jpg|Jake Driscoll Vancouver Senior Agent|link=Jake Driscoll Missy Peregrym.jpg|Grace Tremblay Vancouver Agent|link=Grace Tremblay Joshua Jackson.jpg|Nicolas Jasperson Vancouver Doctor|link=Nicolas Jasperson Pascale Hutton.jpg|Kira Roman Vancouver Secretary|link=Kira Roman Seamus Dever.jpg|Daniel O'Toole New York Senior Agent|link=Daniel O'Toole Hilarie Burton 3.jpg|Ava Price New York Agent|link=Ava Price Shane West.jpg|Ezekiel Brown New York Medical Officer|link=Ezekiel Brown Rinko Kikuchi 2.jpg|Mai Wakahisa Tokyo Agent|link=Mai Wakahisa Tadanobu Asano 2.jpg|Sakata Hashimoto Tokyo Agent|link=Sakata Hashimoto Nattasha Nauljam 2.jpg|Kamon Bannag Bangkok Translation Officer|link=Kamon Bannag Field Agents Sarah Clarke.jpg|Tasha Polzin Recovery Team 2 Leader|link=Tasha Polzin Kim Raver.jpg|Alayna Rickard Recovery Team 2 Agent|link=Alayna Rickard Annie Wersching.jpg|Nikola Hummel Recovery Team 2 Agent|link=Nikola Hummel Penny Johnson Jerald.jpg|Elicia Sinclair Recovery Team 2 Agent|link=Elicia Sinclair Navi Rawat.jpg|Padma Avninder Recovery Team 2 Agent|link=Padma Avninder Michael Hyatt 3.jpg|Kahina Van der Byl Grand Theft Team 1 Leader|link=Kahina Van der Byl Ginnifer Goodwin.jpg|Marine Pelletier Grand Theft Team 1 Agent|link=Marine Pelletier Teresa Avia Lim.jpg|Yang Bai Grand Theft Team 1 Agent|link=Yang Bai Jenya Lano 2.jpg|Ilesa Zino Grand Theft Team 1 Agent|link=Ilesa Zino Anarosa De Eizaguirre Butler.jpg|Shannon Sparks Grand Theft Team 1 Agent|link=Shannon Sparks Grace Park.jpg|Janice Wang Grand Theft Team 5 Leader|link=Janice Wang Danielle Vasinova.jpg|Kathleen Rudd Grand Theft Team 5 Agent|link=Kathleen Rudd Miesha Tate 5.jpg|Ursula Reiniger Grand Theft Team 5 Agent|link=Ursula Reiniger Hettienne Park.jpg|Iseul Kwan Grand Theft Team 5 Agent|link=Iseul Kwan Noureen DeWulf.jpg|Nadia Kovar Grand Theft Team 5 Agent|link=Nadia Kovar Pom Klementieff 3.jpg|Ghyslaine Cho Trafficking Team 2 Leader|link=Ghyslaine Cho Diane Neal 4.jpg|Oriane Poulin Trafficking Team 2 Agent|link=Oriane Poulin Aidy Bryant.jpg|Ludwika Gorecki Trafficking Team 2 Agent|link=Ludwika Gorecki Kate McKinnon 3.jpg|Emilija Simonis Trafficking Team 2 Agent|link=Emilija Simonis Keshia Knight Pulliam 3.png|Laurita Olmos Trafficking Team 2 Agent|link=Laurita Olmos Paget Brewster 2.jpg|Aleena Farmer Investigation Team 9 Leader|link=Aleena Farmer Carice van Houten 2.jpg|Minke Van Achteren Investigation Team 9 Agent|link=Minke Van Achteren Sarayu Rao 2.jpg|Diya Kulkarni Investigation Team 9 Agent|link=Diya Kulkarni Chen Shu 2.jpeg|Jian Bai Investigation Team 9 Agent|link=Jian Bai Clockwork Thief Team Josie Maran.jpg|Lucienne Christophe Leader|link=Lucienne Christophe Emily Deschanel 5.jpg|Cassandra Flick Second-in-Command|link=Cassandra Flick Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan Tactical Expert|link=Hui Lan Charlize Theron 6.jpg|Marika Bran Forensic Expert|link=Marika Bran Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro Undercover Expert|link=Tasia Spiro Clockwork Paradise Taskforce Main Team Josie Maran.jpg|Lucienne Christophe Leader|link=Lucienne Christophe Aisha Tyler.jpg|Aisha Reynolds Second-in-Command|link=Aisha Reynolds Emily Deschanel.jpg|Cassandra Flick Third-in-Command|link=Cassandra Flick Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan Tactical Expert|link=Hui Lan Charlize Theron 6.jpg|Marika Bran Forensic Expert|link=Marika Bran Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro Undercover Expert|link=Tasia Spiro Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala Espionage Expert|link=Miranda Ohala Support Team Timothy Olyphant.jpg|Ivan Popov Leader|link=Ivan Popov Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon Second-in-Command|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Ryan Phillipe.jpg|Rurik Chekhol Computer Expert|link=Rurik Chekhol Victor Webster.jpg|Victor Morozov Tactical Expert|link=Victor Morozov Milo Ventimiglia.jpg|Gregory Barnes Sharshooter|link=Gregory Barnes Yvonne Strahovski.jpg|Tatiana Lebedev Sharpshooter and Vehicle Expert|link=Tatiana Lebedev Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov Science Expert|link=Anna Sokolov Clockwork World Taskforce Command Josie Maran.jpg|Lucienne Christophe Task Force Commander|link=Lucienne Christophe Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro Second-in-Command|link=Tasia Spiro Charlize Theron 6.jpg|Marika Bran Science Expert|link=Marika Bran Team 1 Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon Team Leader|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Briana Evigan 2.jpg|Jelena Hendraille Second-in-Command and Tactical Expert|link=Jelena Hendraille Laura Vandervoort 5.jpg|Colette Landry Computer Expert|link=Colette Landry Team 2 Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan Team Leader|link=Hui Lan Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala Second-in-Command|link=Miranda Ohala Diane Neal 4.jpg|Oriane Poulin Tactical Expert|link=Oriane Poulin Team 3 Sofia Milos 3.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis Team Leader|link=Sophia Katsopolis Liane Balaban.jpg|Mari Absolon Tech Expert|link=Mari Absolon Team 4 Takuya Kimura.jpg|Takahishi Nakamura Team Leader|link=Takahishi Nakamura Cote de Pablo.jpg|Chelo Suarez Second-in-Command|link=Chelo Suarez Adrienne Janic.jpg|Jelisaveta Milovanović Tech Expert|link=Jelisaveta Milovanović Team 5 Jennifer Lopez 2.jpg|Palmira Tiago Team Leader|link=Palmira Tiago Paula Patton 2.jpg|Makeda Getachew Second-in-Command|link=Makeda Getachew Paget Brewster 2.jpg|Aleena Farmer Tactical Expert|link=Aleena Farmer Team 6 Paige Turco.jpg|Wilma Seeger Team Leader|link=Wilma Seeger Sandrine Holt 2.jpg|Amarante Beaulieu Second-in-Command|link=Amarante McAlister Other Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco Mexico City Section Chief|link=Caesar Francisco Eva La Rue.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz Interpol USA|link=Suzanna Ortiz David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland Interpol UK|link=Jason Holland Category:Organizations Category: Law Enforcement Category:Clockwork Category: Interpol